Spottedpaw(spirit)
Spottedspirit Fursona She is a dark cream colored she-cat with dark brown spots like a leopard, and turquoise eyes, She has a long scar on her chest, and her tail is kinked at the top. Her eyes are round and doe-like and her muzzle tapers at the end. Her paws are large and clumsy. Personality Spottedspirit is a BlogClan apprentice. Though there really isn't much to say about her, she is pretty dang awesome! She is currently writing a Blogfic called Thunder Academy, and she takes part in lots of other Blogfics. She would vouch for you for senior warrior, and she offers advice on the Hug Page a lot. She writes skits, and is very funny. And almost as weird as Rosepaw! Quotes You can add a quote if you like! But it has to be about ME! :) Me: THANK YOU RAINSHINE! YOU ARE THE BEST MENTOR EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Rosepaw: I beg to differ. *points at Cheetahspark* Oh! We're both doing Blogfics, and both supporting eachothers'! ~Ivykit the Snivykit about Thunder Academy Rainie's fairies grants wishes to people looking for secret pages if anyone wants any, this one is for Spottedspirit!!! ~ Rainshine when giving me a secret page "Spottedspiritt is an awesome cat/person! Her skits are super funny, and I'm honored to be her friend. (Sort of) " ~Starpaw/blossom, the Starriest Star in the Star-verse ”Star did this, so I’m assuming I can do this too. Spotted is a amazing person, very creative and friendly. She’s very wierd, like me, and that‘s another reason I like her. WEIRDOS FOR LIFE!" ~ Roseie, the Queen of Skits "SPOTTEDSPIRIT ILY!!!" ~ Rainie in her head Oct. 8, 2018 "Spottedspirit is really funny, she is super amazing and awesome!!! :D" ~ Crystie Friends on BlogClan Add yourself if you are my friend! If you're not my friend, then, well, don't add yourself Cheetah :D Rosepaw who is EPIK (:P) Riv Star, The Owl/Cat of, um..., CATOWLNESS! Spidey Rainie excuse me why was i not already here Crystie who misses her so much :'( Gary the Snail Flighty Facts About Spottedspirit She lives in the USA! Her birthday is Janurary 26! Is terrifyed of dogs (A dog did bite her so nobody can blame her!) Owns cats named Carlie (she's black), Nibs (she's brown tabby), Wheezer (she's brown and white and has kitty asthma), and Killy (she's a black fluffball), Tiny Tiger (a bengal), Crow (black), and Hazel (tortie), and more to come! She started Warriors in 2016. Her Clanniversery is May 29 She hates Breezepelt (who likes him?) She has read every book in the series (excluding mangas) Her sister, Crashingwave, tried to read Warriors but stopped because it was "stupid" Her other sister, Goldenpaw, made up her own OCs named Mangledfoot and Fireeye. Fandoms Warriors (duh) DC comics Ninjago Ships Favorite ships: FirexSand, SquirrelxBramble, AlderxNeedle, VioletxTree, LeafxBilly, ShrewxSasha, BlackxRusset, BramblexJessy, ScourgexBird, IvyxAnt, DovexTiger, HollyxFallen. HazelxFox, BranchxPoppy, BluexThrush BreezexHeather Least Favorite Ships FirexCinder, FirexSpotted, SquirrelxAsh, SkyxStar Flower, TwigxFin, TigerxSasha, DovexBramble, JayxNya, PinexLeopard, MoonxStorm, BluexOak, SpottedxThistle Friends Outside of BlogClan Crashingwave (brown she-cat with dark black stripes and amber eyes, my older sister) Goldenpaw (golden she-cat with green eyes, my younger sister) Violetpaw (brown she-cat with dusky green eyes, my youngest sister) Briartail (brown tom with blue eyes) Flameheart (orange tom with green eyes) Leopardpetal (spotted cream she-cat with amber eyes) Acornblaze (handsome black tom) Parsleyspice (ginger and white tom) Favorite Books The Prophecies Begin: Into the Wild, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour The New Prophecy: Sunset, Dawn, Starlight , Midnight Power of Three: Long Shadows, Dark River Omen of The Stars: Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dawn of The Clans: A Forest Divided, The Blazing Star, The First Battle, Thunder Rising A Vision of Shadows: Thunder and Shadow Novellas: Mapleshade's Vengance, Goosefeather's Curse, Hollyleaf's Story, Cloudstar's Journey, Thunderstar's Echo Super Editions: Crookedstar's Promise, Tallstar's Revenge, Firestar's Quest, and Moth Flight's Vision, Tigerheart's Shadow Characters Favorite Characters: HAWKFROST!, Ivypool, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Turtle Tail, Mapleshade, Pinestar, Tigerstar the 2nd, Feathertail, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Breezepelt, Yellowfang, Clear Sky (but only past The First Battle), Sandstorm, Billystorm, Shrewtooth (my boy), and Sun Shadow Least Favorite Characters: Nightcloud, Rainflower, Shellheart, Lizardstripe, Brokenstar, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Molewhisker, Cherryfall, Hollowflight, Ratscar, Tigerstar da 1st, Tom, Ashfur, Windstar, Shadowstar, and Rowanstar (the coward, jerk, liar and traitor!) Funny Stuff Add anything that you think is funny on this part of the page! "OH! Speedy mod! Wait, sorry. It says that the comment is waiting moderation." ~ Spottedspirit when she tries to post pretty much anything "We used to be bros. Me and Ashfur used to watch football together. YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" ~ Thornclaw to Hollyleaf in Moonkitti's "Ashfur Dies" video "I have braces and once you get used to them, they're not that crummy and stupid! You don't even realize how ugly they look and people's disgusted faces when they walk down the street!" ~Bad advice on the Hug Page Spottedspirit ''almost ''published "Mommy, I don't wanna think!" ~ Spottedspirit's Sister, Violetpaw (Violetkit at the time) Some Funny Things I Made Heathcliff thinks he invented the hard drive.png Head in the Toilet.png Genuises come with plans with their heads in the toilet.png Fluffy Socks are better than vein coursing rage.png I'm a little teapot.png Tin and Aluminum Foil.png Should have tested that yourself, Hodges.png Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice